Trapped
by GrinGrin
Summary: C.C. has learned a lot of things during her time with Lelouch. One of the most important things was that you didn't impede him when he really wanted to do something.


_AN: So sorry about the misplaced chapter. It's fixed now._

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Trapped**

It all happened so fast, at first.

C.C. was lying on Lelouch's bed in the Crawler, thinking about nothing in particular. It was a skill cultivated through decades of experience, a way to relieve boredom. It was a strange thing, as close to meditation as she had ever come.

All of that fragile, hazy peace was shattered when the door opened. With a flap of his cape, Lelouch entered their room.

As the door closed, he relaxed. He lost that strange raptor-like stance so integrated into the Zero-persona. Instead, he was suddenly dragged down by some unseen weight. Shoulders slumped as he slouched forward to the nearby chair.

He pulled of his helmet, casting it indifferently aside. He sighed and ran his hands over his face and into his hair. He sat like that for a while, cradling the bony home of his peculiar brand of genius, before almost falling off of the chair.

With a weary sigh, he stood and started removing layer after layer of his disguise.

The gloves first.

Then the cape.

The heavy jacket.

The shirt underneath.

And the one underneath that one.

Then the platform shoes.

Two pairs of socks.

The padded pants.

Finally, he stood only in his undershirt and boxers. Skinny to the point of being unhealthy. Pale face and bags under his eyes. He looked more like a skeleton than a revolutionary at that moment.

He staggered over to the bed and fell on it, one arm sprawled across C.C..

"Hello to you too, Lelouch."

He lifted his head up with what seemed to be titanic effort. He gave her a cantankerous glance, before letting his head fall back into the pillow. He still looked at her with one eye even as it started to glaze over.

Eventually, his eye gradually closed and his breathing slowed.

Seeing as this was actually an awkward situation for her (Lelouch not being someone who liked physical contact at the best of times), C.C. tried to wiggle out of his surprisingly firm grip.

She eventually stopped trying to be gentle and firmly gripped Lelouch's arm in an attempt to move it.

She suddenly felt his whole body stiffening next to her. She glanced at his face and blanched.

She'd only seen _that_ look of murderous rage once before. It had not ended well for Mao.

"C.C…. my dear accomplice."

C.C. actually winced. That was not a tone she liked. It was venom, in a crystal-glass goblet. It was sharpened iron, underneath silk. It was madness, hidden oh-so-carefully under a veneer of mediocrity.

"I don't know how to kill you… I really don't. But if you don't let me sleep, right this instant, I swear I'll find _some way_. Even if I have to steal a rocket and put you in orbit."

C.C. eyes widened. That… would probably the ultimate attempt. Would anything of her survive re-entry? What happened if there wasn't even ash to regenerate from?

"I've spent the last four days running only on coffee and adrenaline. The Black Knights are getting reckless, the school is getting suspicious, Nunally is getting lonely, Cornelia is moving again and there is simply not enough hours in my days."

His violet eye, half-lidded, was also half-mad in its intensity.

"Sleep is a very rare commodity for me… and you… Are. **Keeping**. Me. From. Enjoying. It."

His voice never rose above a whisper, yet the threat was so clear. It could not be ignored, not when spoken so earnestly. Menacing. Ominous. That cold core, hidden in that mellifluous tone.

She was not tempted to test his word.

His eyes closed again. His breathing evened out.

He slept again. The tiger, returned to his den.

C.C. didn't move. Not at first.

She eventually also fell asleep, occasionally shifting in her sleep.

What else could she do?

She was trapped, after all.

_(And if it was one of the most restful rests either of them had, sleeping in each other's arms? What of it? They were not going to breathe a word of it.)_

* * *

AN: Yeah… I know I'm supposed to be working on something else, but this wouldn't leave me alone. So have some (semi) twisted Code Geass Fluff…

I put it up as a one-shot, cause it doesn't fit anywhere else. Not really, anyway.

Anyway, I believe that the Zero-guise has a lot of padding and other things to disguise Lelouch's body type. That's just what I think.

And yes, I ship Lulu/C.C. (Lucluc?). They fit, at least the way I see it.

On an unrelated note…

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING CALLED?

The giant-ass van/tank thing the Black Knights use as their first base, in the tunnels?

I've not been able to get a straight answer anywhere. That's what the crawler is, by the way.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 16/01/2014

Posted: 16/01/2014

Updated: 16/01/2014


End file.
